Various mechanical devices are known for use in removing clinging mud or other deposits from a wearer's boots or shoes and for polishing shoes. The former devices are to be found in the lobby of such buildings as alpine lodges or riding school dormitories, and the latter devices are frequently located in hotel corridors. Other devices are known for use in cleaning the wheels of vehicles, such devices comprising brushes which are mounted to automatic automobile washing rigs and which are actuated to engage with the exposed face (i.e. the wheel hub cap and dress rims) of the wheels of an automobile.
However, no devices are known by the inventors to be suitable for cleaning mud and other deposits from the periphery of the wheels of a gold buggy, and the present invention seeks to meet a need for such a device.